


The thief

by FerretLovesPotions



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, POV Third Person, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerretLovesPotions/pseuds/FerretLovesPotions
Summary: Draco : I might be many things.. a bully, a death eater..Ron : A ferretDraco : ....Draco : The point is I didn't steal anything Potter.In which Harry Potter accuses Draco Malfoy of stealing something from him. Set during eight year at Hogwarts.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	The thief

When Harry decided to return to Hogwarts for his final and eight year, what he didn't expect was a completely different Draco Malfoy. He had grown his hair to shoulder length and put a high pony. It looked cute on him. He was also wearing muggle clothes. Harry's heart was skyrocketing on looking at Draco. Hermione noticed his starstruck look, followed it and giggled. "What is it Mione?" Ron asked. She showed her boyfriend Harry's dazed state after looking at Malfoy. He too grinned. 

"So mate.. you missed a minor detail when you came out to us" Ron started after sitting in an empty compartment. "What's that Ron?" Harry asked confused. "That you have a crush on a certain ferrety blond git" Harry turned red on realising they found out. "I actually didn't fully figure it out myself and didn't know how you guys would react.. and it's not like he's gay like me. He is surely as straight as a rod" Harry mumbled. The other two just sighed and changed topic.

*****

For the past 3 months, Harry has been stalking Draco in his map much to Ron and Hermione's frustration. They even bet that it won't last longer than a month but neither won. So Ron went right up to Harry and asked " Harry when are you going to act on that fucking sexual tension of yours?" So they both devised a plan which led them to the empty corridor Draco was walking in.

Draco had avoided Potter so much that he was startled when blocked by the ginger and raven. "May I help you Potter and Weasley?" he asked. Harry suddenly blurted out "You have something of mine.. more specifically, you stole it and I want it back." Draco was bewildered. "Um.. I didn't take anything of yours Potter.. and I have a good memory so I'll remember if I accidentally took your things" he tried to explain.

"But I insist that you stole it" Harry said in a frustrated voice. Draco sighed. "I might be many things Potter.. a bully.. a death eater.." Ron intervened "A ferret". Draco was silent for a moment. "The point is I did not steal anything Potter. I'm not a thief."

Harry sighed. "Alright say what you want Malfoy. I don't want it back. But make sure not to break it." And Harry winked and turned to leave with Ron. Now Draco was confused. He was sure he didn't steal anything so he couldn't understand what he shouldn't break. It was then he realized Potter didn't even tell what it was. " Um.. Potter you failed to mention the thing which you assume I've stolen" Harry turned towards him with a dazzling smile which made his heart beat fast. "My heart of course what else are we talking about?" and started running. A very bewildered Draco looked at Ron. "Did he just...?" Ron rolled his eyes. "Run you fool. Run before you miss him." And run he did.

He found Harry hiding behind an alcove and immediately pounced on him. "How dare you confess your love for me and run away?" "I couldn't do a certain thing in front of Ron.. which I certainly can do now that we're alone" and leaned in. The first contact of their lips made them feel like they were on fire. Draco broke it and looked into Harry's green eyes. "Will you be my boyfriend Harry?" " I would love to my beautiful thief."


End file.
